It's Just A Day
by writingwhimseys
Summary: Reno doesn't like Valentines' Day, but he doesn't like to be alone. So, naturally, he goes to a bar and ends up meeting someone who doesn't like being alone either. Oneshot, Relena sort-of-fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII.

*No stealing sotries, thanks.*

A/N: Happy Valentines' Day! I wrote this on a whim today- yay for Singles Awareness Day! Kind of a build of off _You're Pretty? _(another of my fanfics.) Let me know what y'all think! Hope your day was awesome! Cheers!

* * *

Zack rounded the corner of the Shinra building, whistling. There was a slight bounce in his step, his clothes were- well, cleaner than usual, and he looked pretty pleased with himself. He walked along, his face to the sun and an absurd grin plastered on his face. Even for Zack's standard of cheer, this was overdoing it.

Reno was sitting on the pavement outside, having a rare smoke as Zack walked by. Wincing slightly at the pitchy tune Zack was emitting, Reno frowned and let out a puff of smoke.

"What happened to you? You look like someone handed you the keys to a helicopter." He quipped up at Zack, who turned around and looked down at the red-haired man.

"Like someone would ever do that." He kicked Reno in the shin with a laugh. "I'm on my way to see Aerith. I'm taking her for dinner." Reno cocked an eyebrow.

"What's the occasion?" He asked, leaning back for a draw. Zack eyed him, incredilously.

"You don't know what today is?" He asked, his tone questioning. "It's Valentines' Day." Reno just stared at him, his face blank. Zack shook his head in disbelief. "Out of everyone I know, I would've thought you'd be the first one to use today to your advantage. The city's practically crawling with chicks, dying to be taken out by a suave SOLDIER."

Reno shrugged, his eyes closed and his body sprawled out. "Never really seemed that important. It's just a day, yo." He said, indifferent. Glancing up at his friend, his lips tipped upwards. "Besides, don't you think there'll be more girls available tomorrow? You know, when the ladies realize what jerks their guys are for not getting them roses or something." At his words, Zack laughed and shoved Reno in the head. Reno retaliated by trying to whack his hand away. Zack backed up with a chuckle, dodging the blow.

"Whatever, dude. I think you just don't want to see all the happy couples." He said, beginning to walk away. Reno, securely fixing his line of sight on a nearby bush, stared off into the distance silently. Not waiting for Reno to reply, Zack began to walk away.

"Suit yourself. See you tomorrow!" He shouted over his shoulder as he sauntered off, running in order to make up lost time. Reno watched him head off, his gaze unconcerned and his cigarette falling out of his mouth, and said nothing.

Zack was correct in assuming there would be a lot of ladies out that night. Of course, almost all of them were clinging to a guy's arm. Reno scowled at all the couples milling around him, ordering drinks and laughing between themselves. As Reno sat on his barstool, a woman bumped into him, saying nothing but looking into the eyes of her equally clueless companion as they walked. Reno fought the urge to barf into his glass and raised his hand, hailing the bartender for another drink. As the busy patron slid him a full glass of liquor, Reno grabbed it and downed half of it in one fell swoop. The liquid burned his throat as he swallowed, but at least it was forgiving. Happy Valentine's Day to him.

Bringing his drink to his lips for another swig, he noticed a flash of platinum hair out of the corner of his eye. His gaze followed the head in the crowd. Recognizing the familiar face of the person, he smiled, looking rather mischievous. Moving with the drunken crowd of customers, he got up and slowly made his way to the far end of the counter, where a petite blonde stood. As she finished ordering her drink, Reno leaned on the counter beside her, eyeing her accusingly.

"And here I was, thinking you didn't approve of liquor. At least, that's what you told me." He murmured, his voice smooth and teasing. Elena kept her gaze trained on the bartender, who handed her drink. Her face was grave.

"I never said I didn't drink. I said I didn't approve of your drinking, particularly when you show up incoherent and unresponsive at work." She picked up her glass with slender fingers and took a sip. Reno smirked, not quite so downcast anymore.

"I'm actually a pretty good drinker. You'd be surprised how much I can do with a few shots in my system." He downed the last bit of his drink as Elena put down her own glass and glanced up at him with raised eyebrows, lips pursed.

"I don't doubt it." She replied primly. Reno said nothing but, with an air of one who is tired and bored, sat down on the stool beside her. Elena kept her eyes on her cup.

"So, Laney, no plans for Valentines' Day then? No man to buy you overpriced flowers and sweep you off your feet?" Reno shot at her, his tone sarcastic, as he motioned to the bartender yet again. Elena remained serious.

"No. She said, her voice quiet. Reno, picking up the drink the bartender placed before him, began to speak. Then he looked at Elena, and he paused. His eyes roved over the withdrawn face, the pale skin, and the rigidly posed body, as the pair of small white hands brought the liquor to the silent mouth. He watched her for a second before copying her shrug and replying, his tone softer.

"Well, it's just a day, right? At least you don't have to entertain some half-wit to get a rose." Elena glanced at him, her piercing eyes unmoved.

"Are you sure about that?" She quipped. Reno grinned, leaned forward and held up his glass.

"Happy Valentines' Day." Elena remained silent, looking from his outstretched glass to his leering face. Then, with a gentle sigh, she raised her glass to his with a gentle clink. After which Reno threw back his head and downed his drink, gasping as he swallowed. Elena rolled her eyes.

"You are disgusting." She muttered. Of course, Reno couldn't see her smile ever so slightly as she said it.


End file.
